Through Another's Eyes
by Muni Koshi
Summary: Hiei has always been a loner, a little jealous of his twin sister. But when a simple birthday party puts him over the edge, he commits a horrid murder. One that will change the Reiki Tantei Team's lives forever. No yaoi. No flames, R&R.
1. Through Another’s Eyes

Hey! Muni again! I started this fic the day after I wrote my other, Into Fate's Open Arms. I worked very hard on it, considering I should be working on my Shaman King cosplay skit oO;. Oh well, it'll have to wait.  
  
Okay, time for the disclaimer. I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, I wish. I also don't own any of the characters in this fic. Got it? Okay, now that that's settled, I'll commence the writing. No flames please. R&R, and enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Through Another's Eyes  
  
Hiei growled. But not the usual growl. Oh no, this wasn't the 'leave me alone' growl. This was more of a 'I'm defending my territory' growl. He couldn't stand to watch the way Kuwabara treated his sister. The way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, the way he drooled over her. It was disgusting!  
  
He shifted his weight from one hip to the other and leaned on his elbow, watching the others play a board game. Yukina giggled, a light and pleasant sound, as she moved her game piece around the board. Kuwabara pulled a card off the board and read some sort of question off it, that Hiei didn't hear. Yukina answered correctly and everyone, seated in a circle around the board smiled. It made him want to throw up.  
  
Seeing everyone happy just made him sick. Why couldn't everyone lose and be disappointed?  
  
"Hiei?" a quiet voice asked as Hiei looked up. A smiling Kurama stood over him, whilst the others laughed behind him. "Would you care to join us? It'll be fun."  
  
Hiei looked away to hide his anger. A barely audible "hn" escaped his lips. Kurama frowned. "Come now, we would much rather you play as well." He sat next to him on the couch and Hiei twitched. After a few moments of silence, Kurama grinned and used his secret weapon. "It would make Yukina happy."  
  
Hiei sighed and stood. "She's already happy, kitsune.Can't you see that?" he then flitted out the window into the wet, evening air leaving a rather confused Kurama perched on the couch.  
  
Midnight. The trees swayed as the bullets of rain poured down in buckets and the flickering candlelight visible from the forest died. Hiei grinned. Perfect.   
  
Outside, atop one of the many pine trees, he stood erect before the harvest moon as the tree bent to and fro dangerously. He flitted down, outside of the house across the street. The Kuwabaras. Yes, that was his destination. The Kuwabara home.   
  
Tilting his chin upward, his gaze followed a straight line up to the highest window on the north side of the building. His room. He ran up the wall until he had a wonderful view into the room. There was his prey. Asleep on his bed in the middle, unaware and oblivious. Just the way he liked them.  
  
Slowly he drew the window up whispering "Kuwabara...Kuwabara.." He chuckled and pulled his katana out of its sheath. It made a sharp hissing sound and he sauntered towards the bed. Thunder cracked nearby followed by blinding lightning as Hiei inched towards Kuwabara's side. Reaching out close enough to touch him, he whispered into Kuwabara's ear. "Kuwabara..I came to play with you...want to come out and play, Kuwabara?" he coaxed gently. Too gently.  
  
Kuwabara stirred slowly and his eyes opened reluctantly. The first thing he saw was Hiei grinning down at him, his fangs glimmering in the darkness. "Hello Kuwabara. Would you like to play with me?" He pointed the sword at his throat, barely able to contain the laughter brewing in his heart. Kuwabara shivered and studdered at the cold touch of the blade.  
  
"H-Hiei..you wouldn't. I mean, I..." he shoved himself as far into the his head board as he could to get away from his attacker. Hiei replied with a strangely scary smile. "Ah, but I'd do a lot of things you wouldn't think I would." He then, in the blink of an eye, grasped his foot dragging a horrified and screaming Kuwabara out onto the windowsill. The sound of his shrieks ricocheted off the walls and echoed through the night, but were drowned by the thunder. On the windowsill, Hiei spun him around towards the window. Fun. Kurama called the board game fun. So that was a ningen's idea of fun. Well, Kurama, I'm having fun, he thought.  
  
Roughly, he pushed his victim's face into the glass. He used his right foot to smash his nose the window and Kuwabara let out a howl of pain. Blood leaked from his nose and the corners of his eyes. "Have anything to say to me, Kuwabara?" his eyes full of joy, he listened as his prey begged for mercy.  
  
Hiei was enjoying himself. How long he had waited to hear Kuwabara cry at the tip of his sword. How long he had waited to hear Kuwabara whimper and apologize for all the pain and unhappiness he had caused him. How long he had waited to deny him his mercy as everyone in his life had done to him.   
  
He was disappointed with the pleading and begging. Hiei tsked. "Not good enough. Looks like it'll rain red tonight!" he laughed insanely as he dug the end of his katana through the back of Kuwabara's neck and straight into the glass behind it. Kuwabara screamed at the top of his lungs but they were ripped apart by the thunder's roars. Blood spilled everywhere and Hiei laughed simply at the sight of it.  
  
That morning, Shizuru awoke with a strange feeling. She had been up late that night when she heard screaming. She had just figured it was her brother having haunted dreams again. Natural for him. She had only yelled for him to be quiet, covered her head in her pillow and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Yawning, Shizuru stretched and kicked her legs off her bed. She glanced at her alarm clock. 7:00. "So that's why the birds are so loud" she muttered. "Damn...birds..." she wandered out into the hallway hesitantly and down towards her brother's room.   
  
She stopped in front of his door. She knew he needed sleep and she shouldn't bother him, but she had a bad feeling something was wrong. Biting her lip, she tried to stop herself from going in his room. That was when the smell crossed her nose. Blood, she thought. Not good.   
  
"Kazuma?" she asked with a tiny voice. "Are you alright?" Her hand turned the doorknob and, looking at the left wall, she started into his room with uneven steps. Shizuru turned her head upwards to see the ceiling. Strange, she thought. There was a drop of blood on his perfect white ceiling.  
  
No, there was two, three, four, five..there was a trail of blood. No, more like a splatter. "What happened here?" she asked herself, only halfway believing what she was seeing. Then, she remembered the smell. Her spirit sense tipped her off before she looked.  
  
Her eyes widened. "No.." shuddering, she turned to see her baby brother's massacred and barely recognizable body slumped, face against his window. She let out a howl, louder than any scream she made before as tears rolled down her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head. She collapsed on the bloodied carpet.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End Of Chapter 1: Stay tuned to see what happens next! 


	2. Bringing Down The House

Hey, Muni here! Here's chapter 2! Hope you liked the first. Anyways, on with the disclaimer.  
  
I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of the characters in this fic. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, I guess. After all, it is his manga. ::shrugs:: Well, anyway, on with the show! No flames please, R&R, and enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Through Another's Eyes Chapter 2: Bringing Down The House  
  
Kurama sighed as he stirred two spoonfuls of sugar into the tea he was making for Hiei and himself. How could this happen, he thought. It was intangible for him to believe his long time partner was dead. He tapped the spoon on the edge of the teacup to get rid of the extra sugar. The police had investigated, but hadn't named any suspects. Whoever the murderer was, they were very clean and precise.  
  
In killing Kuwabara, they had sliced his skull into three barely stable parts, marred his face almost beyond recognition, cut a perfect two square inch hole in his throat, and left him on his bedroom windowsill to rot. Kurama shook his head. The tears he cried had long since gone, especially since it had been three days since the murder. Yes, he had cried, but although he was still very sad, he was past the crying stage by now. Not much could chnage that now.  
  
Slowly, with a very solemn look on his face, Kurama trudged his bare feet into the living room where Hiei sat, waiting. He carried a tray on which was two cups of tea and a teapot. Without a word, he set the tray down on the table before Hiei. His demon friend nodded to him, and cupped his tea politely in his hands. He lifted the cup to his mouth, but did not drink the tea inside.  
  
He sighed and put the cup down, adjusting his feet on the table. "Kurama," he started softly. Kurama raised his head slowly. "Kurama," he tried again. "You. You're acting like a homemaker. You are allowed to speak to me, you know." he dropped his feet off the table and leaned in towards the red head seated on the opposite side of it.  
  
Kurama swallowed. "I know, Hiei. I'm just having a hard time accepting our losses." Nervous, and not knowing what else to do with them, he laced his fingers together delicately. "To tell you the truth, I have this strange fear that this murderer will attack the other three of us soon." He shuddered and pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Part of his worry was because of his new home. He had just recently moved out of his mother's house and into his own apartment. Sometimes he had nightmares about cold blooded killers slaughtering his mother and him. But this time, he had a reason to worry.  
  
Suddenly, Kurama's mouth spoke before he thought. "Hiei! Do you know who did this to Kuwabara?" his eyes reflected anger, concern, and fear in the greatest form. "If you have any idea, please tell me." Kurama leaned in closer.  
  
"Hn. It could've been anyone." Hiei shut his eyes, finding it easier to lie to his best friend when he didn't have to see his big, emerald eyes.That's it, he thought. Everyone has a reason to hate him, so no ones cleared for sure.   
  
"Anyone..." Kurama exercised the word on his tongue. After a minute of silence, he turned back to Hiei. "Could you elaborate on that for me?"  
  
"It could've been anyone. Yuusuke was always fighting with him. Maybe he either got tired of sharing his territory with him. Botan never liked him. She told me herself. She never forgave him for the time when he got her in serious trouble with Enma. Keiko was afraid for Yuusuke so maybe she killed him for her boyfriend.." he trailed off.  
  
"No keep going."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Might've been that Yanigasawa bastard, or his friends...uh.."  
  
"Kaito and Kido."  
  
"Right. They were enemies once. You never know. He could've killed himself for all we know." he raised an eyebrow and a thoughtful expression claimed Kurama's face.  
  
"I never thought of that, Hiei. That's quite smart of you...but I have a question. If I could've been anyone, then..." His words wiped through his mind and he knew , all at once what they meant.That was when Kurama noticed it. Hiei was slinking his hands along his katana's sheath like a pet, but his hands were shaking. And it hit him. He knew who killed Kuwabara.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End Of Chapter 2: Stay tuned to see what Kurama does now that he knows. Will he turn Hiei in? Or will he help him manage his anger? 


	3. Confessions of the Misunderstood

Hey, Muni again! Here's the third chapter of Through Another's Eyes. I'm really not sure about the name so yeah. It's okay, but whatever. Anyway, you're pretty lucky I was able to write this. I mean, the day I wrote this chapter, I was wicked busy. So much to do, so little time. But I managed because writing is one of my passions. Here we go then.  
  
I wanna say thank you to my first reviewers...  
  
Phrazzlespitz: I love the name and I'm glad you and your sister liked it. Hope you like chapter 3.  
  
Demon-Heart1: Uh oh? lol I'm not sure what that means but sure, here's your update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Angry Person: I'm sorry to upset you, but I know that Hiei would never do this, Kuwabara is the most honorable, blah blah blah. But that's why it's called "fan fiction" hon. And didn't I ask for no flames? You read the summary. If it sounds like you wouldn't like it, then don't read it. A please no flames!! oO;  
  
I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of the characters in this fic. I forgot to put this in the other chapters, but there are no originals here. I like to stick to the facts. No flames please and R&R. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Through Another's Eyes Chapter 3: Confessions of the Misunderstood  
  
Kurama froze. His very mind being shaken at its foundation. Written across his brain, the words "HIEI KILLED KUWABARA." He could barely feel his mouth fall open slightly. He was reminded of where he was when Hiei spoke.  
  
"Kurama. You're daydreaming." Hiei scowled at him from across the room. Bringing Kurama from his nightmarish discovery.   
  
"Hiei, we need to talk." eyes still wide, a look of desperation crossed his face. "I know your secret." Hiei recognized a quick flash of a cross between anger, and sadness pass over his friend's features. And then it was replaced by a look that told Hiei he wanted to help him. "Please, Hiei. Talk to me."  
  
That look. He couldn't resist talking to him. Even though the crime he committed was heinous and awful and the others would never forgive him, a little piece of him desperately wanted Kurama to know. In fact, he did remember a very strange feeling he experienced minutes after brutally murdering Kuwabara. He had never felt this emotion before. Regret. He had done many awful things in his life, yes, but none had he ever regretted.  
  
He paused to think, there was the one time, where he had the perfect opportunity to discuss his relationship with Yukina with her, but that was out of the question. Kurama's sudden confession broke the silence. "I know you killed him, Hiei." tears welled up in his eyes and he waited for a response.  
  
"I...Kurama, I can explain..." he trailed off. His voice was wavering, which it had never done before. It felt like for the first time, Hiei didn't know how to say what he felt. He wanted to tell Kurama he didn't mean to, but that would be a terrible lie. He wanted to be able to honestly say he didn't want to, and he desperately wanted to tell the world he regretted what he had done. But he knew, for more than one reason, that was unacceptable. "Kurama, he hurt Yukina." he swallowed.  
  
Kurama's heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?" He sat down next to Hiei, who immediately put his head in his lap like a child with his mother. The small youkai's eyes were lonely and upset but the dams behind the ruby red refused to leak.  
  
"He hurt her. She told me she never really loved him. She always thought he was a very funny and nice boy, who she loved being friends with, but she was never in love." he stopped for a breath. Kurama whispered for him to continue.  
  
Hiei nodded. "His words torture her. His love and advances. She doesn't want them." he felt terrible. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take back what he had done. Yes Kuwabara pissed him off on a regular basis, but he deserved to live just like everyone else.  
  
Kurama felt the sudden need to interrupt. "Hiei. If we just tell Koenma what happened, and how much we miss and need him, he'll bring Kuwabara back. But you must do the talking, alright?" a tear slide down his nose. "I didn't kill him. You did. This is your job. Do you...understand Hiei?" he lifted the back of his hand to his eye to wipe away the tear before it was too noticeable.  
  
Hiei nodded. "I'll....I'll do it..." he stood and flitted out through the nearby open window, not even stealing a glance at Kurama. Kurama didn't even notice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To be continued.... Stay tuned to see what happens! Will Koenma grant Hiei's wishes? Is this the end of Hiei's murder streak, or will another body fall? Who will be next to discover Hiei's secrets...find out in chapter 4... 


	4. Six Feet Under

Here's Muni! How are ya? Thanks for readin' mah fiction! I wrote this chapter (or most of it) three nights before Opening night for my school's production of Annie, and I am a lead in it, so I had lots o' practicing to do. Sorry it took so incredibly long to post. I was just so busy. And I am so glad I'm getting to write this. I also wanna thank my latest reviewers.  
  
bit-Blackmage- Thanks for both reviews! I love getting constructive criticism and that was awesome. I really loved what you told me and it seems like you've got a bunch of writing experience, like me. Anyway, thanks a lot and I'll try to keep what you said in mind.  
  
Gojita The Saiyan Princess- I love your pen name. DBZ rocks! Anyway, yes poor Kuwa-kun. Don't worry, this plot's got more twists and turns than you know.  
  
Hitori- Cute faces. Yeah it was morbid, and bizarre but I was in a weird mood when I got the idea. So, thanks for your review and I hope you all keep reading.  
  
I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any characters in this fic. There are no original characters because I like to keep it simple. Please, no flames, R&R, but most importantly, enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Through Another's Eyes Chapter 4: Six Feet Under  
  
Botan sighed, pretending to be extremely interested in her feet. The subject of Kuwabara's death had come up again. It was the umteenth time this week and no one seemed to understand her feelings. The trip taking him to Reiki was hard enough, like when she had to bring Genkai to Koenma. Only she knew Kuwabara better since then.  
  
She bit her lip and tasted the familiar iron twitch. Her lip was bleeding. Her ears were covered by her hands as she tried desperately to block out the sound of Kurama speaking to Yuusuke. Unfortunately, it looked very important, as both of them were staring at her. She heard the faint whisper of her name and could see Yuusuke's lips form the syllables of her name.   
  
"Botan?" Yuusuke scowled. Wild thoughts raced through his head. When Botan arrived at his front door, he had opened it to find tears rushing down her cheeks and her hyperventilating. He was very nervous about her, and he always would be. No matter what his relationship with Keiko was like or ended in, he would always have a sibling like love for Botan. It all came down to what she had to tell him. He desperately wanted to hear it, but she seemed as though she simply couldn't speak.  
  
"Botan, we need you to tell us. What's wrong?" Yuusuke was quickly becoming very concerned. He blinked and his eyes widened. Botan had told them. He couldn't believe it. How could Hiei ever do something like that, and to a teammate?! That so wasn't the Hiei he knew. Yeah, Yuusuke knew the two had problems ever since the Urameshi Team originated. But he never knew they were so serious.  
  
"I know, he told me first." Kurama nodded solemnly. "I find it hard to believe myself, but truthfully, he says he regrets it."  
  
Yuusuke finished his thought. "With every fiber of his being..."   
  
Kurama nodded. "Well, we know what we have to do...we must speak to Koenma. He will bring Kuwabara back, once the fact he is wanted back is confirmed." he turned to Keiko who had been absolutely silent the entire time. As she stared into her eyes...he wondered what she was thinking....  
  
Keiko's POV  
  
I sigh loudly. It doesn't bother anyone, they aren't listening anyway. I guess no one cares how feel about Kuwabara's death. But in case anyone's wondering, I do think about it. A lot, actually. Sometimes, I stay up at night, staring at my ceiling, thinking about him.  
  
I mean, I know the basics of how the Reiki works, but I don't know what happens to the good, honored people like him. I just want to know what became of him. I mean, I know he deserves a place in heaven, but did he get it?  
  
Yukina misses him. I heard Hiei said the reason he killed him was because he annoyed and hurt Yukina, but I can't believe it. I look at her and I see a small, loving, girl who's boyfriend and love of her life has just tragically passed away. Unfortunately, I can't say what Hiei sees. I think he's gone insane. I mean, Yuusuke told me about his life. Maybe it just suddenly got to him and he cracked.  
  
Anyway, back to Kuwabara. I know everyone thinks I have no opinion when it comes to him, but I do. I can remember when he saved me from a bunch of thugs who wanted to kidnap me, back when Yuusuke died. He got into a fight, which he was terribly punished for, but he did it for me. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me. He cared, like he knew how it felt.  
  
I was so scared at first, because I didn't know him. Now I do. I know what a wonderful person he is...was. His death is a waste of a perfectly good person. In fact, one of the best people I have ever met.  
  
Every so often, I wonder if he's above us, watching, caring, guarding us. Especially Yukina. And something tells me, that is Hiei apologizes, Kuwabara and him can finally be friends...  
  
  
  
"Keiko?" Yuusuke turned to her, eyebrows creased. He was horribly confused. Why wouldn't Keiko speak? Was it possible Keiko cared? About Kuwabara? Yuusuke's instincts took over his feet as they slid his body towards his girlfriend. He had seen a stray tear trail down her cheek.   
  
Reaching out, he embraced her, breathing hot on the back of her neck. Giving in, she lay her head on his shoulder and sniffed. After a few moments of awkward silence, save the harsh autumn breeze, Keiko wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and said "we have to go get Kuwabara." Lifting her head, Yuusuke searched through her eyes and saw only pure, white hope. He felt a smile come across his face. "Yeah. Let's."  
  
Almost triumphantly, a tear slid down Kurama's pale face and he nodded, along with a weakly giggling Botan. "Let us go retrieve our friend."  
  
And with that, they four gathered their coats, wrapped themselves with scarves, and set off into the dark, misty, October night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued....what will Koenma say to their request? Will Hiei apologize? Will Kuwabara return? Wait and see...stay tuned...^-^  
  
(It may take a while for me to update, since I will not be near a computer. Sorry.) 


	5. Proposals

It's me, Muni again! Sorry my latest posts have been late and all. I was just so busy, then I visited my grandparents in Florida, and they don't have a computer!! Augh! x.X;  
  
So here's the next chapter. It's the fifth in case you weren't counting. ^^; So my disclaimer goes a little something' like this.  
  
I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any characters in this fic. There are no original characters because I like to keep it simple. Please, no flames, R&R, but most importantly, enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Through Another's Eyes Chapter 5: Proposals  
  
Kurama was so frustrated with the expression on Koenma's face. He simply couldn't milk anything from it. The Reiki ruler was very good at containing his thoughts. Most of the time.  
  
He shifted his weight as Yuusuke presented his case. When he was through, what Koenma had to say was shocking.  
  
"I know." the toddler explained. Kurama's eyebrows floated unnaturally high.   
  
"Would you mind elaborating?" he asked carefully.  
  
Koenma sighed. "I knew it was Hiei all along. I was only waiting for him to turn himself in." he chuckled, complete glee evident in his voice.  
  
Yuusuke felt...well, stupid. He had to interject. "You mean we spent a half an hour trying to figure out what the hell to say and you already knew?!" he threw his arms up. "What a load o' crap!" Crossing his arms, angrily, he sat in the corner mumbling. Botan giggled and spoke, her mouth covered to ensure her safety.   
  
"Koenma sir, you have Hiei in custody, don't you, you sneaky little devil?" she mused. "You know," she began, the hint of laughter faded from her voice, "you really should've told us, sir...we were so very worried for him..." George shifted his weight uncomfortably beside Koenma and whispered something in his ear. Koenma nodded in return.  
  
Bowing his head, the small prince began to speak in an inaudible tone. Botan squinted. "Sir, we...can't hear you." behind her, the others sweat dropped.   
  
He sighed, unhappy to raise his voice even the tiniest bit more. "Actually," he began, "I was ready to have Hiei arrested a mere few hours following the murder. I had spies around. We sensed his ki rise to a dangerous rate so I had Ayame send out scouts to keep an eye on him." He paused.  
  
Yuusuke, sitting before the toddler, snorted hastily. This signaled the others to sit. Once they had all situated themselves and were declared "comfortable," Koenma cleared his throat and resumed his speech. "As I was saying, Kuwabara's murder wasn't officially beheld. Thankfully, a lucky spy of ours sensed the action there and flew to the scene as quickly as possible." Suddenly, behind his giant chair, the screen usually used to watch Yuusuke's cases, came to life.   
  
On it were images of the horrific crime scene. Police tape surrounded the balcony and front door of the building. The sky was grey and cloudy, rain approaching. The occasional quick stab of lightning lit the walls.  
  
Yuusuke's eyes bulged and watered. He had seen the window. It was absolutely drenched, covered, and smeared with the familiar crimson stains he'd seen so many times before. Blood. Kuwabara's blood.   
  
Blood. Kuwabara's blood. So much blood.... The rusty red clashed with strange, black, charred stains that none of them recognized. Yuusuke felt a lurch in his stomach at the site of his best friend's vicious beating. He heard Botan's disgusted gasp as she turned her head, along with Keiko. Patting her shoulders, Keiko struggled to keep from crying out. Kurama merely flinched, attempting to keep his emotions under control. It was absolutely terrifying. To think that their friend was capable of such a thing. That so much hatred could be enclosed in such a small body. Hiei...  
  
Kurama's inner ki net reverberated. Someone was contacting him. Hiei. He weighed his odds. After ignoring the ki bursts deep in his mind for about thirty seconds, he received him.   
  
*Hiei?* he kept his expression hard, cold, to hide the inner conversation. As he waited for Hiei to respond he watched the group observe official footage of Hiei's arrest on the royal screen.  
  
After a moment of contemplative silence, Hiei answered. *Kurama. You're here aren't you?* His tone was laced with venom. He clearly didn't want Kurama to get the wrong impression from the Reiki. *I knew those bastards would bring you here. Now they're going to try to turn you against me with fake videos and special effects.*  
  
Kurama's inner net fluctuated with irritation. *They can't turn me against you. I already agree with them. You should've controlled your anger.*  
  
*I know. It got away from me.* His voice betrayed him. Hiei was clearly unhappy to admit he was wrong. A deep part of him wanted to believe Kuwabara's death was fate. Destiny. Simply him doing his job. He trailed off as footsteps sounded down the hall. Kurama hurriedly closed his inner net. He knew who was coming. Hiei.  
  
From the dark hallway, slowly emerged the broken and quiet form of the murderer. "Hiei..." Yuusuke droned. Both of his arms restrained by Oni guards, all he had was his legs. Hiei dragged his feet along the ground, not wanting to see the rejection on his friends' faces. Fortunately for him, when he pushed himself to look at Kurama, Botan, Yuusuke, and Keiko, all he saw was pity and love. His eyes watered and he squinched them to force the Hiruiseki back into the ducts. There was evidence of a lashing on his bare shoulders, his wrists contracted into handcuffs.  
  
Kurama sighed through his ki net. They had the murderer with them. But the question was, would he talk? "Hiei." Koenma ordered. "Your friends came to help you." Snarling and giving a feral scowl, he turned his head sharply to the right, to look away from the giant screen. He need not be reminded of the crime right now. His thought ricocheted through his inner web. *Kurama. I want.....*  
  
After a few silent seconds. *What do you want?*  
  
Hiei gulped in a breath of air, as he kept his outer face, a mask. A mask of hatred. Of violence. A mask of brutal ugliness.  
  
Hiei didn't answer, but Kurama did for him. *Come Hiei. Let us take you home. You know what's left to do.*  
  
"Koenma." Yuusuke's voice sounded again. This time, it was important. "We wanna see Kuwabara." He swallowed, preparing for the emotional tearing he'd feel at seeing his deceased friend. He knew seeing him would break his flesh. Rip him apart at the very core of his ki.  
  
Koenma sighed heavily, feeling defeated, although he knew it was coming. "As you wish." he turned his chair to face a very solemn George. "George, bring in Kuwabara."  
  
"Y-yes Koenma, sir." he stuttered. Running off into the pitch black hallway, he disappeared. For few minutes, the uncomfortable group looked around. Kurama stared at Hiei. Hiei felt his eyes upon him and lowered his head, avoiding his eyes. Then, out of the maddening silence, came slow, deliberate footsteps. A slow beat. The footsteps approached with caution. They could sense his hatred. His horrible feeling of betrayal. Gulping, the group readied themselves for his arrival. When his feet came close enough to cast shadows upon the haunted, cold floor, he spoke.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Stay tuned to see what happens next! Thanks! ^-^ 


End file.
